


Lonely

by jujymikey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creepy Ra’s, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Unplanned Pregnancy, intersex omega, non-graphic labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujymikey/pseuds/jujymikey
Summary: Things in Tim’s life have been going poorly and when he finds out that he’s pregnant he figures it’ll just make everything worse. In some ways he’s right, but in others he’s completely wrong.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (mentioned), Tim Drake/Lynx II (DCU), Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown (mentioned)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Red Robin comic series. Tim is 19 in this story. The chapters will be fairly short, I have a lot of stories in the works and I wanted a short story that I could post now. I’ll try posting once a week but I might post more or less depending on how writing goes.

This last year has been a nightmare for Tim. So many people that Tim loved died and the rest of them thought that Tim had gone crazy for thinking that Bruce is still alive. Dick even tried to lock him up in Arkham. He had never felt so alone in his life. Not even when his parents left him home alone for months at a time. At least he didn’t know how pack should really be back then.  
So no one can really blame him when Tim has a night of passion with Lynx. The alpha female claimed to be a cop that’s undercover as a gang leader. Yeah, Tim probably should have tried to verify that claim before he broke her out of jail and slept with her, but part of him doesn’t really care if she lied to him. She was there for him when his pack wasn’t. Lynx listened to his problems and at least pretended to care. He doesn’t regret sleeping with Lynx, but he does regret not doing it safely. Missing the date for his first heat after being with Lynx didn’t really scare him, his stress causes him to be late a lot. But when he misses the second date for his heat, that’s when Tim started freaking out.  
After five different pregnancy tests come back positive, Tim finally goes to a doctor. He couldn’t go to just any doctor, being the acting CEO for Wayne Enterprise is already hard enough while being an Omega. They’d take the company from him if they found out that he’s pregnant.  
While Tim is in Paris, he goes to a clinic using a fake ID. No one knows that he’s in Paris, so he’s not concerned about his family seeing that one of his aliases is going to see maternity doctor.  
Sitting in the waiting room surrounded by happy couples excited about starting a family makes Tim’s situation feel that much worse. It doesn’t help that every nurse that he sees asks him where his alpha is. It takes everything in him not to snaps back that he doesn’t need an alpha.  
Tim is practically shaking from anger and nervousness by the time the doctor sees him. The doctor is handsome looking alpha, making Tim that much more nervous.  
“Hello Alvin, how are you doing today?” The alpha’s smile is almost blinding.  
“Fine.” Tim grumbles, he hates small talk. He just wants to get out of here and go back to trying to find Bruce.  
“That’s good.” The alpha says like Tim didn’t just almost growl at him, “We have the test results back.”  
Tim takes in a breath as the doctor pauses.  
“Congratulations, you’re having a baby.”  
Tears start to form in his eyes as he chokes on the breath. He’s going to have a baby... He’s pregnant... How is he supposed to find Bruce, the most important alpha in Tim’s life, while being pregnant?  
The doctor hands Tim a few pamphlets, “You have several different options. Is the sire in the picture?”  
“No.” Tim shakes his head, his voice barely a whisper.  
“You must know how difficult raising a pup as an unmated omega.” The alpha gives Tim a sympathetic look, “There’s a counselor that you can speak with that can help you make a decision.”  
“Thank you.” Tim just nods, unsure of what to say. He takes the pamphlets and leaves the office.  
There’s no way he’s willing to go to a counselor to talk about it. The situation is too confusing and he really doesn’t want to hear someone telling him what to do. Luckily for him, Tim has a lot to distract him from the decision.  
The next day while Tim is distracting himself with research, he finds hard evidence of Bruce being alive. He found on the internet that there’s a cave in the Sahara desert that has ancient drawings of Batman. He had to go the cave to see it for himself.  
Going to the desert by himself with any backup was probably not the best idea. It results in the spider counsel stabbing him in the gut and leaving him bleeding out on the sand. Closing his eyes, Tim lets out a small sigh.  
‘At least I won’t have to worry about the baby anymore.’


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurts when Tim wakes up. Looking around, Tim finds himself in a cave. At first thinks that he’s in the Batcave, but sees a glowing green pool nearby. Not the Batcave.   
“Ah, the young detective is awake.” A voice that Tim recognizes causes him to shiver. Turning his head, Tim sees Ra’s standing over him.  
His brain fills in the blanks quickly, he must have died in the desert and Ra’s must have brought him back to life. Rage fills him and Tim kicks Ra’s in the gut. Ra’s stumbles backwards and blocks the punch Tim throws at his face, “You brought me back to life! How could you do that?!”  
“Little omega, you’ve opened up your stitches.” Ra’s catches the next punch and points down at Tim’s stomach. Tim looks down at his bandaged up middle that is slowly turning red.   
Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Tim stumbles forward and Ra’s catches him. He leads Tim back to the cot and fixes Tim’s stitches. Once he’s done, Tim lays down on the cot.  
“Rest, we don’t want to actually have to put you in the pit.” Ra’s smiles softly at him and pets back Tim’s hair.  
“You do that and I’m make you regret it.” Tim growls out. His growl isn’t as intimidating as an alpha’s but it gets the point across.  
“I’m sure you would.” Ra’s rubs his hand down to Tim’s stomach, “Though it would be a shame if you were to die before you could give birth to your pup.”  
Tim freezes, “How did you know?”   
“You’re smell is very maternal.” Ra’s explains.  
“So the baby survived the attack.” Tim breathes out, unsure if he’s happy or not about that.  
“The pup did, but you’re spleen however didn’t.” Ra’s hand starts to squeeze gently down on Tim’s stomach, “If you want I can help you with your problem.”  
“I don’t want you’re help.” Tim shows his teeth to Ra’s, showing that he’s serious.  
Ra’s removes his hand, “No matter how many children you have with other sires, you’ll one day accept that you will be the mother to my children.”  
“I don’t want to be your baby machine.” Tim rolls his eyes, Ra’s has been trying to get Tim to have his children since he found out that Tim was an omega.  
“You’ll be more than a machine, young detective.” Ra’s caresses Tim’s face, causing Tim to cringe, “You’d be my wife and my right hand man.”  
“Tempting offer, but I’m good.” Tim shakes his head, “Once I’m healed, I’m gone.”  
“There’s still something that I can do for you.” Ra’s says, “I can help you find your surrogate father back.”  
“Back? You going to throw him in the pit?”   
“I don’t need to, he’s not dead.” Those words take Tim’s breath away.  
“You believe he’s alive?”   
“Of course. The great detective wouldn’t die from a simple explosion.” Ra’s shakes his head, then grabs some papers off of a desk nearby, “Plus, your research proving that he’s lost in the time stream is very convincing.”  
“You’re hacked my laptop.” Tim glares at him.  
“You should be glad that I did, that’s how I knew that you would be in the Arabian desert. If I hadn’t, you’d be dead.”  
“Would that be so bad?” Tim asks softly.  
“Your mentor would forever be lost in the timeline if you had died.”   
That’s right, Tim is going to have to be more careful now. It’s not just his life he has to be worried about.


	3. Chapter 3

Being pregnant has been awful to deal with. Tim has never gotten motion sickness in his life before, but getting off the plane that’s landing in Gotham, Tim can barely walk straight. His head is spinning and stomach lurches with every step.   
“Are you alright?” Tam asks, gently leading Tim towards the bathroom.  
“I’m... not great...” Tim holds his hand over his mouth, trying not to puke before he gets to the bathroom.  
Even though Tam is a beta, she walks into the omega bathroom with Tim. Betas are allowed to go pretty much everywhere Omegas go. Being the supporters of the pack, they are really good at taking care of Omegas.   
Tim is grateful that he has a beta to help him as she leads him into a stall. He falls to his knees and empties his stomach into the airport toilet. Tam pets his hair back and murmurs soothing things to him.   
Usually Tam just snaps at him to suck it up and deal with it so they can get back to work, but since she learned that Tim is pregnant, she’s been a lot nicer to him. Tim was going to hide it from her, but she found out pretty quickly. Tim had to change out of his costume, Tam saw his little baby bump and instantly knew.   
“Ok... I feel a little better.” Tim breathes out after he couldn’t throw up anymore.  
“How are you going to survive this lunch with the investors? You know that it’s a lunch right? They will be serving food there.” Tam says with concern on her face, lately the smell of food either makes Tim unimaginablely hunger and he’ll eat anything, or it makes him feel sick and need to puke.   
“It’ll be fine, I survived Ra’s, I can survive a stupid investor meeting.” Tim rolls his eyes and slowly stands up.   
“You need to stop pushing yourself, it could hurt the baby.” Tam gently rubs Tim’s back, he’s surprised how much of a baby person Tam is. She seemed like such a cold hearted person, but the moment there’s talk about babies she lights up like a Christmas tree.  
It’s actually been a good thing for Tim having her around. She’s been helping him get to doctor visits, reminding him to take his prenatal meds and to eat regularly. He’d probably be dying in a hospital if it wasn’t for Tam.  
“Thank you for the concern, but it’s just motion sickness.” Tim tries to reassure her.   
“Just like when you said it was just a stab wound and you lost your spleen?!” Tam puts her arms on her hips, “Your lucky that they hit your spleen and not the baby.”  
“You know that I’m not even sure if I’m keeping the baby...”  
“And until you decide, we’re going to keep this baby happy and healthy.” Tam smiles and rubs Tim small baby bump.  
“Alright.” Tim sighs, because there’s no arguing with her. She’s too good at it. It’s why her father sent her to fetch him. There’s no way she wasn’t going to be able bring Tim back to Gotham, “Let’s get ready for this lunch.”  
“You start feeling bad, you page me and I’ll get you out of there.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tim gives her a little smile and follows her out to the car. He’s not sure if he’s ready to get back to CEO duties, but he knows that Tam will help him through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this Monday.

“Careful not to crack your face with that smile.” Conner appears out of no where in front of Tim.   
He had heard that Conner and Bart had come back to life because of future none sense, but Tim has been so involved in trying to find Bruce and feeling super sick from the baby. He hasn’t really had time to go and see his friends for himself.  
Seeing the alpha that he used to have a crush on, alive in front of him, causes Tim’s heart to skip a beat. The baby starts to moving inside him like the baby was happy to see Conner as well. Tim’s voice gets caught in his throat and he can’t do anything, but stare in shock.  
“Hey, buddy? You ok? You’re starting to freak me out.” Conner waves his hand on Tim’s face snapping him out of his shock.   
Still unsure of what to say, Tim steps forward and hugs him. Conner is stiff in his grasp and he pulls away from Tim, causing Tim to let out a small whimper.   
“Are you ok?” Conner asks, then he stares at him that he’s grown two heads, “Is that a second heart beating inside of you?!”  
“Oh...” Tim forgot that Conner has super hearing, he wasn’t ready to tell anyone about his little secret yet, “I didn’t realize you’d notice so fast.”  
“It’s pretty obvious! Are you pregnant?!”  
“Yeah. I don’t really want to talk about it...” Tim shakes his head and turns away from Conner.  
“Was it... what you wanted?” Conner asks cautiously.  
“I didn’t plan on getting pregnant, if that’s what you’re asking.” Tim sighs, “I just... needed someone to be there for me and... I don’t know what to do now...”  
“Do you know the sire? Do you want to be a parent?”  
“I haven’t told the sire. I haven’t talked to the sire since it happened. I don’t even know her real name.” It’s shameful to admit it out loud, Tim wishes he could take it back.  
“I can’t believe you’d do something like that.”  
“I was just so lonely you don’t understand. I had no one to believe me and those who might have were dead. The sire asked me to believe in them, so I did. I thought maybe it’d make them believe in me if I believed in them...” Tim rubs his arms, he sounded so stupid. It would sounded better just to say that he’d given to the ‘omegan urges’ that alphas think that they’re slaved to, but he didn’t want to lie to Conner. Plus he didn’t think that Conner would really believe that anyways.   
Conner puts his arm on Tim’s shoulder, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but you’re not alone anymore. I believe in you.”  
“Thank you. You don’t understand how much that means to me.” Tim smiles softly at the ground.  
“Are you... going to keep it?”   
“I’m not sure... I don’t think I can raise them by myself, but I also... don’t want to abandon them. It’d just be too hypocritical.” Tim rubs his stomach. He had to make modifications to his Red Robin so that his stomach is more protected and not obviously extended.  
“No matter what you chose, I’ll support your decision. I want to be there for you.” Conner says, then his face turns red and he quickly says, “Not in a weird way! Like a best friend way! Because you’re my best friend, you know?”  
Tim smiles and leans against Conner, “You’re my best friend too. I’d really like having you around to help me.”  
Conner gently puts his arm around Tim, then asks, “If you decide to keep it, can I help name them?”  
“No way, you have bad taste.”  
“Says the one that told us your name is Alvin.”  
“Says the one that wore a leather jacket and an earring.” Tim laughs and gently shoves him.  
“You loved that earring.” Conner can’t help but laugh while he says it, “Ok, that was pretty bad.”  
“The worst.” Tim laughs even harder, Tim couldn’t believe how much he missed. It was a nice break from the horrible year he has been having.


	5. Chapter 5

Thing in Tim’s life are finally getting better. Most of the people in Tim’s life has come back to life, Stephanie, Bart and Conner. And his old friends are finally starting to believe him about Bruce. Tim is no longer treated like an insane person, they actually listen to him what he has to say.  
The Justice League and Dick have been trying to find Bruce, so Tim no longer has to waste his time searching for evidence that he is still alive. He still hasn’t gone back to the manor and doesn’t work with Dick, but he doesn’t avoid them anymore either. Lately he’s been doing less field work and been doing online research from his apartment. It’s been too difficult being this far along in the pregnancy to be that active.  
“Hey Tim.” Stephanie greets as she climbs through his apartment window dressed in his Batgirl outfit. She’s been trying to mend their broken relationship, but Tim hasn’t felt like putting in any effort to help, “I brought you a peace offering.”  
Tim looks up from his laptop that’s sitting on the coffee table, because it no longer fits in his lap. She has in her hand a sugary latte from Starbucks, the mocha kind that Tim loves.  
“I’m good.” Tim goes back to the laptop, he can’t have caffeine while being pregnant. Tam has made this very known to him several times. At first it was hard for him to give up coffee and energy drinks, but with Tam’s help he has been able to kick his caffeine addiction. He still gets headaches every now and then, but it’s lessened.  
“Are you going to be like that? I’m not here to fight or ask anything from you. I just want to be friends again.” Stephanie sets the coffee down on the table next to Tim’s laptop and pulls off her cowl, “I know you don’t like me being Batgirl, but that’s going to change anything. I want to move past this.”  
“I was just worried about you being a vigilante since, you know, I thought it killed you.” Tim growls out harshly, Stephanie flinches at his words, “I’m not being difficult, I just don’t want the coffee.”  
Stephanie sits down on the floor next to Tim, she removes her scent collar and allows her sweet omegan scent to wash over him. It makes him remember simpler times, back when they were both just pups and thought they were in love with each other. Even when they got older and realized they are interested in alphas, they still dated, because it was fun for them. They were best friends and Tim couldn’t imagine life without her.  
Then she betrayed him. Several times. The first time is when Stephanie fakes her own death. When she reveals that she’s still alive, she worked with Anarchy and leads Tim into a trap. It injured Tim and the scars on the back of Tim’s neck will never completely go away. Tim asks her to stop being Spoiler and she decides to become Batgirl instead. She acted like Tim’s request was selfish and he wanted to control her life. So much of the situation was frustrating to Tim and he wishes that he could just get some space from her.  
“Do you think we could ever be friends? Like we were before?” Stephanie asks softly, her blond curls falling in her face.  
“Not like before.” Tim shakes his head, he can never go back to being that close with her, “I think... we could be friends again though.”  
“I’d like that. I’ll be patient.” Stephanie gives him a small smile.  
Tim is about to respond when he gets a phone call. Lifting his phone he sees that it’s an unknown number.  
“Hello?” Tim says hesitantly as he answers the phone.  
“Detective.” The voice over the line practically purrs, “I bet you thought blowing up my base would be the last you saw of me for awhile. Usually I’m a reasonable man. However, for you to take my generosity and spit it back in my face, well it’s safe to say say that I’m quite livid.”  
“What do you want?” Tim growls out softly, catching Stephanie’s attention, but she doesn’t say anything.  
“I want you to have my child. If you don’t agree, then I will kill off every single person that you love.” Ra’s threatens, “Come meet me at Wayne Enterprise in an hour and we’ll discuss this further.”  
Then Ra’s hangs up.  
“Who was that?” Stephanie asks.  
“Ra’s. He wants to meet me. He’s threatening to kill everyone I care about.” Tim snarls as he stumbles to his feet.  
“Are you ok?” Stephanie steadies Tim, “Are you hurts?”  
“I’m fine.” Tim pushes away from her before she feels his baby bump. He’s wearing an oversized sweater to hide it.  
“You can’t go meet him by yourself, he’ll kill you.”  
“I have to, he won’t hurt me.” Tim finds his Red Robin costume and goes into the bathroom to change.  
Before he can close the door, Stephanie puts her hand on the door and says, “I want to help. Tell me how I can help.”  
It feels good to hear someone offering him help, genuine help, “I need you to contact the Teen Titans and ask them to come to Gotham. I’ll need as much help as I can get if I’m going to pull this off.”


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Ra’s standing in Bruce’s old office in W.E. makes Tim’s blood boil. He knows Bruce isn’t really dead, but it’s still disgraceful for Ra’s to be here in Bruce’s chair like he owns the place. Tim stalks up to the chair in from if Bruce’s desk. He crosses his legs as he sits down in the chair.  
“Well? I’m here. What would you like to talk about? Me killing my baby and allowing you to put another one in me?” Tim asks dryly, he’s so tired of Ra’s games.  
“Always straight to the point with you.” Ra’s shakes his head, “I do not want to kill your child. Not only would it damage your body, but it would also damage your mental state to a point that neither of us would want. After the baby is born and you have healed, then you’ll be given my seed so we can procreate.”  
“Wow, aren’t I lucky omega.” Tim rolls his eyes.  
“If you do not wish to carry my offspring, there is the alternative. My men will kill everyone that you care about.” Ra’s holds up a walky-talky, “I have my men following the your family and friends, ready to strike as soon as I give the word.”  
“I don’t think that they’re quite as ready as you think.” Tim gives Ra’s a smirk.  
“What are trying to get at? I don’t not have time for your games.” Ra’s frowns.  
“Oh I’m the one who doesn’t have time for your games.” Tim crosses his arms, “I want you to stop harassing. Stop asking me to give you a child and leave me and my pup alone.”  
“I don’t think you realize the position that you’re in.” Ra’s says in an alpha growl, trying to intimidate Tim, but it doesn’t work.  
“I think I do. See, those men you had following my friends and family have already been defeated. You can scream into that walky-talky until you’re blue in the face, but no one will respond. Because you forget that the ones that I love are super heroes and those that aren’t, I have asked my friends to protect.” Tim leans back into the chair, “You have nothing on me and you never will. So leave me alone or I will destroy all of your bases until you have nothing left.”  
“Report.” Ra’s barks into the walky-talky, he waits for a moment, but there’s no response. He throws it at the wall and it shatters. Storming over to Tim, Ra’s grabs Tim’s face and leans in close, “You think that this will be the end? I have lived for thousands of years and I’ve never met an omega like you. I will never stop trying until I’ve made you mine.” Then Ra’s hand trails down to Tim’s hidden baby bump, “I hope that it’s an omega. Make sure you keep a close eye on them. Babies are such fragile creatures, anything could hurt them.”  
Then Ra’s storms out of the office. Tim hates how much Ra’s scares him. He’s not wearing his scent collar, so there’s no way that Ra’s doesn’t know how much he’s scaring Tim. He hates it. He takes a deep breath trying to stop the himself from crying. The pregnancy is making it hard for Tim to keep his emotions in check. He might have won the time with Ra’s, but Ra’s knows how vulnerable he is. It won’t be long until Ra’s comes after him again.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been so long since Tim has seen Bruce that he almost has a heart attack seeing his mentor alive and in the flesh. The Justice League has finally decided to listen to Tim and found Bruce lost in the time steam. It was difficult getting Bruce back, but they’ve finally done it. Bruce is currently locked in one of the observation rooms in the watchtower. When the League rescued him, Bruce thought they were there to hurt him, so Bruce attacked them. He’s calmed down since they brought him back to his time, but no one is sure if Bruce will attack again or not. Dinah has gone in the observation room with Bruce, to try and talk to him, see if he’s fit to leave the tower.   
The waiting is making Tim antsy. Not only because he’s afraid that something happened to Bruce, but also because Tim is eight months pregnant. He’s not sure how long he can keep it from the Justice League. If it wasn’t for Conner, Clark would already know by the second heart beat coming from Tim. Conner helped line Tim’s suit with lead so Clark couldn’t hear the baby.   
Things are made worse when Dick and Damian come to the watch tower.  
“I can’t believe he’s alive.” Dick says in awe staring at their father, through the two way mirror in the room that Bruce is, “You were right Tim.”  
“I still think he’s crazy.” Damian snaps, Tim ignores the little alpha. Afraid that if says anything, Damian will attack him and hurt the baby.  
“I’m just glad that he’s back.” Tim shrugs, trying not to make a big deal out of this, though it does feel good to hear Dick say that.  
“How’s he doing?” Dick asks  
“Physically yes, but I’m not sure mentally.” Tim shakes his head.   
They sit in silence for a while, until Dinah steps out of the room, “He’s a bit disoriented, but over all he’s doing pretty well. Who wants to see him first?”  
“Can I go first?” Tim asks softly, he wants to get out of here as soon as possible.  
Damian looks like he wants to object, but Dick talks first, “Of course you can little bird. You’re the reason that he’s here.”  
Tim steps into the room before Damian can say anything. Bruce is sitting in the plain room with his cowl off. Somehow the bat costume survived the adventure through time. Either that or he made another one, Tim isn’t quite sure. The costume looks pretty rough, like it’s been torn apart and put back together a few times.   
Carefully, Tim tries to walk to the chair without showing how pregnant he is. Bruce watches him cross the room with a blank face. His face is covered dirt and scratches, but his eyes look the same.   
“Hello Timothy, I heard that the you were the reason I was saved.” Bruce says coolly when Tim takes a seat.  
“Well I was the one that figured out you were still alive and how to get you back, but I wasn’t there to help actually bring you back.” Tim folds his hands on the table.   
“Thank you. Dinah said that the other didn’t believe you. It must have been a difficult time for you.”  
“It’s not a big deal.” Tim shrugs, smiling softly, warmth filling his chest, “It doesn’t matter anymore, because you’re back.”  
“I’ve missed a lot and it will take me awhile to catch back up. How have you been? Have you been working well with Dick and Damian?” Bruce asks, there’s concern on his face.  
“I... There’s a lot that happened during the year you were gone. I think it’d be better if someone else explained it to you.” Tim drags himself out of the chair, he didn’t want to drag up those feelings again. With his hormones being all over the place, there’s no way he won’t end up crying if he starts talking about it, “I should probably get going, there’s still a lot that needs to be done.”  
“Aren’t you coming back to the manor with us?” Bruce frowns.  
“I have my own place now. It’s easier for everyone this way.” Tim just shrugs, because it is. The pack doesn’t have to have an unwanted omega around and Tim can keep his pregnancy a secret. He’s not sure if he wants to ever tell them. The idea of starting his own pack sounds nice, but a little lonely.   
“But you’re an unclaimed omega, it’s dangerous for you to live by yourself.”   
“I’m stronger than you think.” Tim narrows his eyes at Bruce.  
“It’s not about strength, I know that your strong. But you don’t need to be, you should be with the pack.” Bruce reaches out to Tim, but he takes a step backwards. Bruce notices the weird way Tim moves, “Are you injured? Is that why are pulling away from the pack?”  
“I’m not injured. The pack is barely a thing anymore and it doesn’t want me.” Tim growls out and walks out of the room. He doesn’t want to deal with this right now. He gets off the watchtower and tries not to think about Bruce’s concerned face. It’s easier to run away from the pack when Tim is sure they don’t want him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally on the way. Being a 19 year old omega that skipped a lot of health classes, Tim has no idea what to expect from labor.

Being a procrastinator is not something Tim usually is, but Tim puts off making a decision about the baby until it’s too late. Tim is just sitting in the living room of his apartment. He’s going through a bunch of cold cases that he’s been working on since before Bruce disappeared. There’s not a whole lot he can do patrol wise, so he needs to keep his mind distracted. Since Bruce came back to life, Tim is no longer acting CEO. He’s not in school either, so he has nothing else to do but think about how lonely he is.  
Getting up to get himself a drink of water, when suddenly his water breaks. He’s glad that he was on the floor when it happened rather than on his couch or bed. Even though it’s going to be a pain to get out of the carpet.   
He should have done more research about labor, because Tim has no idea what he’s should do. All he wants to do at the moment is cleans the carpet. When his due date came and past, Tim thought that maybe he had miscalculated and had more time than he expected. Or maybe he wasn’t pregnant at all, the doctors could have been wrong or he could have had a miscarriage and not known. But turns out the baby was just late. Tim didn’t want to go to the hospital, he wants was to be with pack. Not thinking about, Tim decides to go find his pack. Taking a cab to the manor, Tim is worried that he’ll have the baby in the cab, but luckily his labor is going slowly and he makes it to the manor without too much trouble.   
No one answers when Tim knocks on the front of the manor, which is a bad sign. Alfred never lets the door go unanswered. Tim picks the lock and lets himself inside. Scenting the air, Tim searches around for his pack, but he couldn’t find any fresh scent of them. Pulling out his phone, Tim calls Bruce to find out where they’re at.   
“Hello? Bruce?” Tim says when he hears the phone pick up. He can’t help but sound hopeful.  
There’s a lot of background noise, it’s difficult to hear Bruce’s voice at first, but then the noise is gone and he hears Bruce, “Hello Tim, are you alright?”  
The next contraction it’s worse than the others, it almost knocks Tim off his feet. He has pull the phone away from his face, so Bruce doesn’t hear him gasping for breath.  
“Tim? Are you there?”  
“I’m here... Where are you guys?” Tim asks as soon as he catches his breath.  
“We’re at Damian’s school, they’re preforming a play and Damian is in it. Dick invited you didn’t he?”   
He hasn’t gotten any texts from Dick since he left the manor. Not that Tim cared, he liked the space that Dick was giving him. He knows that he’s not welcomed in the pack and he didn’t want to be. But now... he’s not sure. It’s hurts so much that his pack isn’t here that Tim starts silently sobbing.  
“Are you ok? I can come get you if you want to join us, the play hasn’t started yet.” Bruce asks, he has concern in his voice.   
“It’s ok. I’ll be here in the manor when you’re done.” Tim says then hangs up the phone before Bruce figures out that he’s crying.   
Stumbling around the manor, Tim finds himself in Bruce’s bedroom. The smell alpha calms his nerves. Instincts take over and he builds himself a nest in Bruce’s bed. It’s nice and cozy. It almost makes him forget about the fact that he’s alone.   
“At least I won’t be alone when you’re here.” Tim whispers and rubs his huge stomach. He shimmies out of his pants and underwear and lays back in the nest.   
The contractions hurt, but they’re over pretty quickly. He’s not sure how long it’ll take or if he needs to do anything besides push. Maybe if he starts pushing now it’ll go faster? Tim pushes as hard as he can, but nothing happens. He tries to push again and nothing happens.   
Panting softly, Tim doesn’t think he has the energy to try again. Pulling the blanket over him, he curls up in the nest. He wavers between awake and asleep. Contractions pulling him back awake, but soon exhaustion takes over and Tim falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter this week.

Bruce’s pov

The Gotham Academy school play was a lot better than Bruce had expected. Damian did an incredible job, but Bruce wasn’t able to enjoy the show. The entire time Bruce was worrying about Tim.  
Why did he call? Why was he at the manor? He’s been avoiding all of the members of the pack, to the point where none of them have even seen him out on patrol.   
“You did amazing baby bat!” Dick says excitedly when the meet up with Damian after the play.  
“I’m actually pretty impressed.” Stephanie says, her arms crossed but she has a smile on her face.  
“Of course I was. I have many talents and acting is one of them. How do you think I am able to be around you buffoons?” Damian lifts his head looking smug.   
“I think that we should get going.” Bruce says, he wants to get out of the school before Stephanie or Jason cause a fight.  
“I was promised food.” Jason glares at him.  
“Yeah I want Batburger!” Stephanie cheers.  
“Batburger! Batburger!” Cass agrees.  
Bruce hates that his kids love that fast food so much. It feels like they’re mocking him.  
“Alfred can make us burgers at home.” Bruce tries to argue.  
“Noooo Alfred’s burgers are so healthy.” Stephanie complains.  
“I’m sorry that I want to make you food that’s good for your body.” Alfred rolls his eyes.  
“Come on B, it’ll just be a quick stop.” Dick says giving Bruce the big sad eyes that always gets him.  
“Fine, but it better be a quick stop.” Bruce grumbles, he knows there’s no arguing with them. He just hopes that whatever Tim called for wasn’t too important. If it was life or death, surly Tim would have gone to the hospital instead of the manor. Tim’s a smart omega, Bruce is sure that he can handle himself long enough for them to make a quick stop for food.


End file.
